Draco and Pansy one shots
by Cats-Can-Talk
Summary: A set of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson one shots from year 1-7 and after the war
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson one shots

 **This is a set of one shots based on Draco and Pansy's relationship year 1-7, after the war and how they drifted apart. I'll try and update every week tips and ideas I'd be grateful for.**

 **Disclaimer! Anything you recognise belongs to the one and only JK Rolling.**

* * *

"We'll get your wand first, then books and robes. We'll save the pets until last" said Mrs. Parkinson as she entered Diagon Alley with her mother. She'd inherited her mother's dark features, round face and nose tip. Her best friend Daphne Greengrass said she resembled a pug. Pansy was a late bloomer too but still thought herself as the leader of her group of childhood friends. Daphne Greengrass, a blonde, blue eyed girl, Tracey Davis a tall brunette and Millicent Bulstrode, big boned curly haired girl with a acne ridden face.

They entered a narrow, shabby shop named Olivander's Makers of Fine Wands "Good afternoon Mrs Parkinson is this your daughter Pansy?"

"Yeah hello" said Pansy awkwardly

"Now" he said gazing around his shop "One thing you got to know is the wand chooses the witch" Olivander begun to observe Pansy "Hmmm, ten inch rosewood with one hair from a female unicorn tail" he said selecting a bendy wand from a shelf "Give this a flick"

Pansy accepted the wand and swished it, silver sparkles blasted out of the end and crashed into a wall "A great at hexes, use this nicely it's good for healing too" "Rosewood is a very pretty tree and female unicorn? Are they in the forest?" Pansy asked her mother when they left the wand shop. She'd always been fascinated by unicorns ever since she could remember but was yet to encounter one

"Yeah tons but children are forbidden to step inside there. You'll to wait until Mythical Creatures in your third year sweetheart"

Pansy and her mother said goodbye to Olivander "I'll go and fetch your school books, you go and get your robes. I shouldn't be too long" said Mrs. Parkinson "If you see any pretty dress robes I might treat you"

Pansy made her way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She entered the shop feeling sick, almost as if she was pulling on her uniform and heading off to Hogwarts this second "I'm not going to look at the dress robes not that there's anything decent in here" Pansy muttered curling her lips and pug like nose with disgust

"Hogwart's is it?" Madam Malkin smiled at her "We've got the lot here, follow me to be fitted. There's another young fellow being fitted now in fact" she said hurrying forward.

Pansy followed her, feeling a bit sick but heat rose to her cheeks immediately when. In the back of the shop a pale boy with blonde hair slicked back and grey eyes was standing on a footstool getting his robes fitted "Watch where your putting those pins" he snapped at the witch who pinned up his long dark robes to the right size. Pansy found herself giggling at this boy with haughty good looks when he rolled his eyes impatiently at the witch who was now just pink cheeked as Pansy

"Let me take your jacket dear" said Malkin. Pansy shrugged off her jacket, feeling self-conscious. Her breasts hadn't started to develop yet

"Hello" he said lazily "Are you starting Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" said Pansy "Yes I am"

"My father's buying my books over there and my mother's looking at the wands then we're off to the Quidditch Supply shop" Pansy thought she'd mistaken a hint of excitement in his drawl

"My letter read we're not allowed broomsticks until next year" Pansy said a little smugly

"Oh well I'll get my father to smuggle mine in somehow. Have you got a racing broomstick?" he asked her

"No but I would consider being a chaser" said Pansy eagerly, as if to impress him

"I plan to make the team too, father says it'll be a crime if I don't play for Slytherin"

"How do you know you'll be playing for Slytherin?"

"I just know I'll be in Slytherin. All of us have been"

"Ugh imagine being in Hufflepuff" Pansy saidi"I'd rather leave than eat, sleep, drink and take lessons with a load of social morons"

The boy smirked lazily "I think I'd leave too"

"So you said all of us have been in Slytherin? What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy" he said proudly raising his chest. Pansy had heard her father mention the Malfoys a few times "What's your full name Pansy?"

Pansy felt heat rise to her cheeks. He'd been paying attention when Malkin said her name. Pansy's stomach seemed to be performing summersaults. It felt like she was being pinned down and tickled too "Pansy Parkinson" she said, her words barely audible

"How long is this taking?" snapped a tall, slender man with long white hair and cold eyes. Pansy guessed this was his father who was tapping a black walking stick he didn't seem to need impatiently

"We're almost done Mr. Malfoy...there all fitted" said the witch hurriedly

"Finally" said his father bluntly

"That's you finished Mr Malfoy" said the witch whose lips were pursed. She looked relived when Malfoy stepped off the stool and snatched his robes from her. He picked up a neat pile of trousers and shirts "I guess I'll see you in Hogwarts" he walked away with a haughty swagger

"I say what a rude little boy"

"Shush Mr. Malfoy could walk back in any second I don't want him looking down his nose at us" said Malkin with a hint of hysteria in her voice

"I see no reason why we should treat him any differently" said the witch sourly

"Hey Pansy!" Daphne was walking towards her "I've come to get my robes"

"Cool"

"You look like you've took a bludger to the head" snickered Daphne she craned her neck towards the door and spotted Malfoy leaving "Made more friends already?"

"Yeah he was really…Cute"

Daphne let out a humorous snort "He looked like a ferret"

"Shut up Daph" Pansy snapped harshly

"Ohooo" Daphne howled but she looked a little taken back. Good, Pansy wasn't having Daphne trying to take her place as Queen Bee constantly at Hogwarts. She'd have to get into the Slytherin first though, with Millicent, Daphne and the boy she met in the robe shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a set of one shots based on Draco and Pansy's relationship year 1-7, after the war and how they drifted apart. I'll try and update every week tips and ideas I'd be grateful for.**

 **Disclaimer! Anything you recognise belongs to the one and only JK Rolling**

* * *

 **First Train Ride**

Pansy was glad to see Daphne and Millicent already waiting for her when she arrived at plat form nine and three quarters. She'd hate to enter the train alone. Pansy and Daphne gasped and pointed at the scarlet steam engine that was waiting for students to board, the _Hogwarts Express_

"It's pretty isn't it?" said Daphne who looked enchanted

"I've heard it's got a large food trolley" grinned Millicent

"Haven't you got enough food in your handbag Millie?" Pansy scoffed. Millicent just chuckled and shrugged her broad shoulders

"Busy isn't it?" said Pansy. Smoke from the train drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd and heads were already poking out of the train's windows to say their final goodbyes to their families.

Mrs. Parkinson helped Pansy to haul their trunks in the luggage compartment "Promise you'll write to me weekly" Mrs. Parkinson's eyes were streaming with tears "I've already told you I will many times"

"If you want anything let me know and I'll sent it right away"

"Yes mother"

A whistle blasted into the air"Come on Pansy, Millie we'd better get going it's about to leave" said Daphn

e Mrs. Parkinson kissed her daughter on the cheek before Millicent grabbed her wrist and dragged her onto the steam engine just as its doors closed

"That was close" Daphne laughed opening the door to the first compartment they came across

"Good job we got an empty carriage don't want any intruders" said Millicent

"You can always kick them out Millie" giggled Daphne.

Millicent grinned lucking proud of herself "I'm off to find the food trolley" she said standing up

"What?" snorted Daphne "We've only just got on the train"

"I've heard it's a long ride. We don't get there until this evening so I want to get the best" said Millicent shoving her way out of the compartment. Pansy heard a high pitched whimper. Millicent had probably trodden on somebody's foot or shoved them out of her way. Millicent came back five minutes later with cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans and pumpkin pasties

"I'm surprised if there's anything left" said Pansy reaching out for a pumpkin pasty, one of her favorite snacks but felt her stomach lurch when she swallowed her first bite which told her eating wasn't a good idea. Pansy and Daphne spent the next couple of ours reading through issues of _Witches Weekly_ and painted their fingernails

"My mother told me a professor told her off for her turquoise nail polish. Mother refused to take it off so the professor took if off with her wand, She was furious"

"Maybe we should wipe it off then" said Daphne hastily.

Millicent didn't take no interest in makeup whatsoever and was still shovelling food into her mouth. Pansy felt heat rise to her cheeks a familiar lazy voice with a sneery twinge said "Who does he think he is?"

"Ugh… the boy who lived" another boy said in a deep grunt

"Other than that idiot" he hissed "Refusing to shake _my_ hand, humiliating me" Draco Malfoy walked past their compartment. He cocked up his white eyebrows when he caught Pansy's eye

"Mind if we join you Parkinson?"

"Yeah sure" said Pansy trying to sound casual. Malfoy was with three boys

"This is Zabini" he said nodding towards a tall mixed raced boy "Crabbe and Goyle" Two fat thuggish looking boys were standing behind Malfoy with their arms folded across their large chests like body. Millicent caught Crabbe's eye and grinned whilst Daphne peeped through her fringe at Blaise

"You'll never guess what" Malfoy said

"What?" said Pansy

"He's here on the train famous Harry Potter. Showing off his scar having people kissing the hem of his stupid robes" Malfoy said irritably

"I don't think he's worth what a pig could spit, I can't see what's so special about him" said Pansy glad to see him smile

"Didn't he survive the killing curse though" said Daphne

"Shut up Daph he sounds like a reckless attention seeker"

"Yeah but hanging out with riff-raff blood traitors like the Weaselys he'll be going the same way as his parents" Pansy shrieked with laughter, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled thuggishly

"Yeah Weasely's flee ridden ugly rat bit my finger" grunted Goyle

"We'll get him back throw him in that lake to the squid or something" Malfoy drawled looking out of the window. It was getting dark

"We'll be arriving shortly, we're off to change into our robes" said Malfoy "Come on you three" Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle followed him without hesitation

"Oh my Merlin!" shrieked Pansy "I met him in a robe shop Draco don't you think he's cute!"

"Yes and his friend the tall one" said Daphne gleefully

"The round one was cute" chuckled Millicent

"Seriously Millie…" Pansy scoffed shrugging on her school robes. A voice echoed through the train

"We'll be reaching Hogwarts soon. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to your dormitories separately"

Pansy's stomach lurched with nerves, Millicent looked very pale under her acne and Daphne was wide eyed and startled. They stood up self-consciously and pushed their way onto a dark platform.

"Fris' years over here! Follow me!" boomed Hagrid the school's giant gamekeeper whose face was hidden by a wild, shaggy mane of black hair and a tangled beard "It's the bearded elephant man" drawled Malfoy in a loud whisper. Several students howled with laughter

"Shut up Malfoy" hissed Harry Potter

"Or what scar head?"

"C'mon you lot" Hagrid bellowed.

Malfoy glared and shoved past him, taking care to elbow his red haired, freckly friend Ron Weasely in the ribs

"Ohooo"

"Look there it is"

"The castle"

First year students caught their first sight of Hogwarts castle and it's many torrents and towers

"We'll be gettin' there in boats, no more'n four to a boat" Hagrid called pointing to many boats sitting by a shore. Pansy climbed into one of the boats followed by Daphne and Millicent. Once all first years were in the boats and gliding across the lake they admired the Quidditch, the Whomping Willow and the castle, until they reached the harbor. Students clambered up a passageway, coming out at last right in the shadow of the castle

"Here goes" said Daphne as they walked up a flight of stony steps and crowded around the castle's oak front door

"Everyone here?" Hagrid raised one of his gigantic fists and knocked on the castle door. Pansy felt the urge to grab Daphne or Millicent's hand as the door swung open but curled both of her fists into tight balls to stop herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer! Nothing belongs to me but the one and only JK Rolling!**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was over the moon to be placed in Slytherin, she had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from squealing out in delight. She didn't tell Daphne; Millicent or Tracey she was so nervous she felt travel sickness on the train. What if she was placed in Hufflepuff? Pansy was a stereotypical 'mean girl', insulting younger witches and wizard's dress sense, wealth and blood purity when shopping with her friends or Quidditch matches and Mythical Creature zoos. But Pansy did have a kind-hearted sentimental side, especially when it came to those she loved most. The first term had zoomed by and she'd picked up quickly on her subjects apart from Herbology which she thought was pointless. Potions was her best subject, pairing up with Malfoy spiking Potter's potions, receiving lowest marks so he was gifted with detention every Saturday for a month by Snape. She was forever sipping beetles down Weasely's robes and got Millicent to shove Hermione Granger's head down Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Pansy didn't find Hogwarts as exciting as others, she'd known she'd be attending since she could remember but she'd still enjoyed herself.

Pansy was about to shove her trunks into Millicent to carry to the train station when she remembered she'd forgotten one of her books in the Slytherin common room. Pansy felt herself blushing from the roots of her sleek ebony hair when she saw Malfoy slouched lazily on his favourite leather hair with his arms folded

"Alright Parkinson?" he asked

"Yes thankyou Draco are you staying over Christmas?"

"No I'm going home of course the amount of gifts father's brought me wouldn't fit in my dormitory" he boasted

"Shut up" Pansy said punching his arm playfully

"Ow watch it woman" he snapped but then his lips slipped into a sheepish grin "I brought you a Christmas present"

"You didn't have to" she said hurriedly. _Dam it_ she thought _why didn't I ask Tracey's older sister to pick me up a gift for Draco from Hogsmeade_

"I wanted to" he said shrugging his shoulders. Malfoy pulled out a small black leather box from his robes "Here" he said. Pansy reached out for the box, her hand trembling slightly. Inside was a solid silver Slytherin ring

"Draco! It's beautiful"

"Let me" he said slipping the ring onto her finger

"It was the first present my father ever brought for mother when he was eleven"

"That's very sweet of him and you"

"No one's called my father sweet before or me"

"Well maybe they should at least try to get to know you and your father properly. Mudblood's, traitors and freaks of nature can be just as prejudice" Pansy scowled glad to see Malfoy grin

"I'll send you something before Christmas"

"Eh thanks" A tense silence hung in the air

"Well I've got to hurry to the train Daphne, Millie and Tracey are waiting for me"

"Okay"

"Have a nice Christmas Draco" Pansy simpered

"And thankyou for the ring"

"You too Parkinson"

 **Malfoy is slightly out of character here but torments and fight are coming up soon!**


End file.
